XS Mulan parody
by EyeOfTheBeholder100
Summary: What happens when Kimiko pretends to be a male to replace her father in war when the Heylin invade and ends up falling for her captain? Will she be found out and sentenced to death or end up becoming a hero of the Xiaolin? R&R rated K but mabye T for later for the violence and gruesome blood.
1. Chapter 1 War begins

**Hey people! I love mulan 1 and xiaolin showdown so why not put the two together? But there will be a few twists, for example, there won't be any references to sheng gon wu but their emotions are equivalent to their elements….so anyway, this is more of a Mulan parody with xiaolin showdown characters so ENJOY!  
(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.)  
P.S I know that some readers might have already read this chapter months ago but I took down the fanfic before I could finish it. But I am on a 6 week holiday so I thought I would re-write it. **

**Oh yea just so that you know and won't get confused:****  
Shang-Raimundo (19 years old)  
Mulan- Kimiko (18 years old)  
Mushu-Dojo  
Ling-Omi (17 years old)  
Chienpo- Clay (19 years old)  
Yao-Jermaine (18 years old)  
Shan yu- Chase young  
Shan's (main) team- Wuya, Jack, Ashley (katnappe), Hannibal  
Emperor-Master Fung**

Chapter 1- War begins

It was a dark and partially cloudy night. Everything was silent, and all that could be seen was a man in armour, walking along the Great Wall of China, holding a fire torch. It was calm, suddenly a hawk swooped down to the large wall and grabbed a soldiers' helmet. The soldier saw the hawk soar through the air circling around the area the soldier was in. He was memorised by the circular motion, well that was until the hawk finally swooped down and landed on a sharp tip of the wall.  
Seconds were filled with bold eyes staring at the magnificent bird. But everything has to come to an end.

"Kawwww" squealed the hawk. The soldier slightly jumped at the noise, but in his shock state this soldier ran to the front of the great wall only to hear men yelling and grapple hooks being thrown.

"We're under attack! Light the signal" the soldier yelled running to the stairs to light the signal.

However as he was running a door opened and out came Jack Spicer and Katnappé smirking. He stood their surprised for moment but knew he had a responsibility. He shook his head, shaking away his fear and with bravery, leaped for the wooden stairs.  
Not fazed by his attempt Ashley used her sharp claws and sliced the wood in hope he would fall down, but in her dismay he reached to the top.

Feeling relieved he was going to make it, he was going to light the signal he saw a dark figure before him. The same hawk from before landed on the shoulder of the shadowed figure. He gasped, but lit the signal. Him and the dark figure both turned to the left and saw the other posts lighting the signal one by one.

"Now all of china knows you're here" the soldier said with confidence.

Then the dark figured man came in to the light, grabbed the flag with the crest of the emperor and placed it in the fire and replied, (only for the soldier to gasp)

"Perfect" said Chase Young.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (In the emperor's palace)

The big red door, slammed opened and the leader of the Chinese army (the general) and two of his soldiers, standing beside him, walked in quite fast. When he got to the end of the red carpet he saw the golden stairs and bowed down to the emperor.

"Your majesty, the heylin has crossed the northern border" said the general.  
"That's impossible, none can get passes the Great wall" replied Master Fung's right-hand man Chi Fu.

"They are being led by…Chase Young. We will set up defences around your palace immediately." answered the general.

"No. Send your men to protect my people." The emperor interrupted. "Chi Fu, deliver subscription notices throughout all the provinces, call up reserves and get as many new recruits as possible" Master Fung continued.

"As you wish you majesty" Chi Fu replied. As the emperor was walking down the stairs the general interrupted,  
"excuse me you majesty, but I believe that my troops are able to defeat the Heylin".  
As the Master Fung approached he stopped and replied,

"I don't want to take any chances general, a single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man can be the difference between victory and…..defeat."

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R, I take constructive criticism. More chapters to come stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Test Gone Bad

Chapter 2- Test Gone Bad

"Cukoooo!" the rooster yelled from the top of the house.

"Oh no! What time is it?" a petite, black haired, blue eyed girl asked herself. She looked over to the clock and realised she lost track of time writing cheat cheats on her arm than doing her chores.

"If I don't hurry mum's going to kill me", she thought to herself running and blowing her arms so the ink can dry faster.

"Little Brother" Kimiko called. Waiting for her dog to arrive, she went a grabbed a bag of chicken food and attached a bone to it. BARK BARK she heard behind her. Kimiko quickly turned around and a smile grew as she saw her happy, jumpy dog panting. As she attached the bone above her dog and the food behind him she whispered,  
"go and help me feed the chickens". When she finished tying the food her dog ran to the chicken part of the farm leaving a trail of grains behind him.  
Kimiko ran to her room and got changed in to her casual clothes (similar to episode with tangle web-comb But less cuffed around legs).  
Meanwhile on the farm, her dog was making a mess of grains with a whole group of chickens quickly following behind him.

But suddenly as little brother ran across her mini pond, he ran in to a small pavilion where all of her families' dead ancestors' plaques are, and to where her dad was praying for Kimko to impress the match maker.  
Kimikos dog ran around her dad (praying) and the chickens quickly followed. However this time some stayed munching on their food.

As her dad slowly stood up, grabbed his stick and slowly left the alter, he was soon met by a rushing Kimiko standing in front of him.

"Kimiko" her dad said in surprise.

"Good Morning papa, here's your tea" she said calmly, pouring the tea in to the cup.

"Kimiko" he repeated with haste.

"The doctor said three cup in the morning and three in the evening" she replied straight away handing the tea to her dad.

"Kimiko. You haven't left yet, you should already be in town. Hurry or you will be late. We are counting on you to uphold" he said taking the tea and being interrupted by Kimiko.

"To uphold the family honour. I know…I know papa." Kimiko finished.

"Don't worry papa. I won't let you down" Kimiko said covering her cheat cheat with her sleeve.

"Wish me luck" she yelled running to her horse Khan.

"Hurry!" replied her elderly-ish father. As he gazed at her for a while he looked down at their dog and sighed  
"I am going to pray some more"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (In the town)

The carts where rushing and bells where ringing. Everyone was busy with their food stalls and small shops.

"Is your daughter here yet? The match maker is not a patient woman." asked one of Kimiko's stylist, her mother reserved to help her get ready for the match maker.

"Yes, neither is Kimiko and she even has a short temper on top of that...oh, I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck." Kimiko's mother told and herself tapping her hand on her head.

"How lucky can they be? Their dead. Besides I have all the luck she needs." Her mother-in-law interrupted, holding a cricket in a small wooden cage.  
"But, if she starts speaking her mind, then no luck in the world can save her." Her granny added  
Then suddenly, as Kimiko's mother turned her head, Kimiko was in front of her on Khan.

"I'm here" she said jumping of her horse, with straw in her hair. Her mother was just staring at giving her a look saying you are in so much trouble. Kimiko saw this look and just as she was about to say something her mother, pushing Kimiko towards the door said,  
"none of your excuses, now let's get you cleaned up".

Inside the shop the women in charge, took of kimiko's clothes as fast as she could and pushed her in to the bath.

"Wwwwhyyyyy is the waterrr so cccold" Kimiko said shivering.

"well It would have been warm if you got here on time" her mother said smiling. Just then one of the ladies poured a jar of water on top of Kimkos head and her mother grabbed her arm.

"Kimko, what's this" she asked looking at her cheat cheats.

"Nothing" she replied shyly.

After the bath was done, the two women started doing her hair whist her clothes where getting ready to put on. Her clothes was a Chinese black and purple kimono. When she was wearing her clothes and hair was done, it was time for her make-up. Black eye liner, like the Egyptians but not as heavy, red cherry lip gloss and finally her face was painted white, as a cultural tradition. Kimiko's first impression was shocked, she wasn't the type of girl to be traditional. But when she found a loose hair she just knew she had to bring it down to her face to make it more her.  
When she was ready her mother handed her an umbrella, and her grandmother stuck the lucky cricket (still in the cage) at the of Kimikos dress. After Kimiko ran to catch up with the other girls taking the test. The five girls including Kimiko had to wait in a horizontal line in front of the match makers door and wait for her to come out.

Then suddenly the door swung open and I big lady came out with a pen and checkboard.

"Tohomiko Kimiko" she said.

"Here" Kimiko relpied with enthusiasm.

"Talking without permission" The match maker said marking this on her board. Kimiko just put her hand on her face and looked down, knowing she already made a mistake and the actual test hasn't started yet.

"Who spat in _her _ face" Kimiko's grandmother whispered to her mother.

When Kimiko got inside she was first judged by her size. But whilst this was happening her lucky cricket was making a break for it.

"Umm.. too skinny, that's not good for marrying sons" the match maker stated, writing stuff on her clipboard.

"Well I don't want to be fat like you now, do I?" Kimiko whispered to herself.

"Huh, what was that?" the match maker asked in curiosity tapping her pen on the clipboard.  
Kimiko didn't relpy she just shook her slowly and firmly.

"Recite the final admonition" said the match maker.

So kimiko took out her fan and placed it in front of her mouth. Looking at the smudged cheat cheats on her arms she answered,  
"fufill your duties calmly an..d swiftly. Think before you snack… ACT . This will bring you honour and glory". She finished off, Kimiko ended up speeding the last sentence, but she didn't care she was just glad that, that part of the test was done. All of a sudden The match maker grabbed her arm exactly where the ink of her cheat cheat smudged and checked if there was anything written in the fan then dragged her to the table, leaving her left full of ink (but not knowing).

When they got to the table the match maker said,

"pour the tea, to please your future in-laws you must show dignity".

As Kimiko was about to hand her the tea she saw that the cricket was lying down in it. But before she could take it back the match maker snatched it out of her hands and sniffed it not knowing that the cricket is still in there.

"Can I please have that back" Kimiko said quietly, holding on the cup and pulling it back to her.

But the match maker's face was getting angry and pulling it back to her. By the third pull from the match maker, she fell back on her chair and the tea was all over her face and clothes. But unfortunately for her, the cricket also managed to get in to her clothes.

"Why you little.." she said walking towards Kimiko enraged.

But suddenly she felt something moving in her. She started to jump around,

"oo….ooo" she repeated.

Moving backwards she tipped over the hot coal and fell bum first of it. The coal burned the first layer of material of her skirt and running around trying to put out the smoke coming from her bum. Kimiko tried to put out the smoke by fanning her, but that just made it worse. There was now fire coming from the burnt spot of material.

From outside of the building, all you could hear is crashing and banging. Everyone's faces looked curious to know what was going on in there.  
Suddenly the door swung open and everyone gasped,

"Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" screamed the match maker jumping about.

Kimiko then rushed out of the door and chucked the tea at her, which put out the fire put also soaked the match maker and smudged her make-up. With embarrassment Kimiko handed her the tea pot, hid one side of her face with her hand and quickly walked down the stairs to her mum and grandmother. The cricket followed to and jumped back in to his cage, still on Kimiko.  
By the time Kimiko reached to her family, the match maker threw down the tea pot and said,

"you may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honour!".

"Well, at least I put out the fire coming out of your bum" Kimiko whispered to herself, only to receive a look from her mother. All Kimiko could do is look down with disappointment whilst the crowd cleared. But her mother and grandmother were trying to comfort her.

When they got home, Kimiko went straight to put Khan back in his stable, but she then saw her father who gave her a warming smile. She knew the shame she bought on her family and didn't say anything but used Khan's face to hide her own, as she walked to the stable. As she looked back she saw the sadness and a hint of disappointment in her parents' eyes. She felt as if she being herself was a failure and when to go sit on the bench under the blossom tree. When she got there she cleared her make-up and started to comb out her hair. 10 minutes past and her father joined her but she couldn't bring herself to stare at him so she just turned away.

"My my what beautiful blooms do we have this year. Oh but look one is late"

He knew that it would draw attention of Kimiko and she titled her head slightly so she could look at it.  
"And I bet when it blooms it would be the most beautiful of them all" her father finished, putting a lovely flower clip at the side of her hair. Kimiko couldn't help but smile. When her papa knew he had her attention, there was an important question he knew he had to ask.

"Kimiko, I have to ask you, I know the match maker is not a patient or pleasant woman but did you use your flames on her? I know you have a tendency to burn or light up people who get on your nerves." Kimiko stared at her papa with defensive and somewhat pleading eyes before replying.

"No papa, trust me I never used my powers. I wanted to, but I am not a little girl anymore with no control" Kimiko finished why an annoyed look present on her face, from being offended that her papa still thinks she is a little girl with no control what so ever.  
When her papa heard what she had to say, he was relieved and just gave her a 'well done' smile.

Kimiko saw this smile and was about to say something, but the drums on the streets started to bang and Chi Fu and some of his men had arrived…

**Heyy everyone, first off I would like to say I Know that this chapter is much longer than the first and I hoped you enjoyed reading… The next chapter will be up soon! R&R  
The second thing is Thank You to skatingandcruzing and crazychick14 for reviewing I really appreciate it! (Especially since it is my first fanfic!) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Go

Chapter 3 – Don't go!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A villager pounded on the drums repeatedly, to let the people know soldiers and people of the emperor Fung have arrived.  
Leaving their peaceful bench Kimiko and her papa ran to the streets to see what was happening.

"Quick papa, let's see what's going on" Kimiko said in curiosity. Her father didn't reply but carried on fast walking to the streets. By the time they got to their house gates her grandma and mother were already looking outside.  
Her papa knew soldiers had arrived but what reason, he never knew.

"Kimiko, stay inside" said her mother as she walked out on the streets with her husband. Kimiko did as she was told but the sound of the grandma clearing her throat caught her attention.  
"A….hemmm" she said again but this time pointing to a couple of stacked boxes by a roof, that Kim could climb on to, to see what was going on. She gave her grandma a thank full and mischievous smile before running and climbing on the boxes. Luckily she knew martial arts and had the ability to jump high because she was so petite that even the boxes wasn't enough to give her a height boost.

"Citizens of this village, I come with a message from the imperial city." Chi Fu stated with a loud voice.

"The Heylin has invaded the Xiaolin side of China" He continued. Gasps where heard by many people, mothers where bringing the toddlers, babies and young kids inside their houses.

"By order of emperor Fung, one man from every family must serve in the imperial army." He said, this time gaining even more gasps. As he started calling names of different families to come collect the transcript, people where crying, sons where taking their fathers place as they don't want them to die (elderly and war don't mix). Sadness rushed through the village.

"The Tohomiko family" Chi Fu said.  
"No" Kimiko whispered to herself as she watched her already injured father hand his wife his walking stick and march towards Chi Fu with pride.

"I am ready to serve my people and my country" Her papa said collecting his transcript and bowing for respect. Kimiko knowing if her father goes to war he will die ran past everyone in front of her father. Shocked all he could say was,  
"Kimiko".

"Papa you can't go! Please sir my father has already fought in th.."

"Silence "Chi Fu interrupted.

"You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence" He continued. Kimiko just glared at him with daggered eyes and hatred. However she lost that expression when she heard what her father told her.

"Kimiko, you dis-honour me". Kimiko was dumb-founded sadness crept in to her eyes as her father kept a straight face, trying to keep his honour.

Soon enough everyone started clearing away as more and more names where called out. But for the Tohomiko family they just walked back in to their house no words coming out of no one, to prepare for dinner…

**R&R, Hello my readers! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last one but I didn't want to make it too long. Heads up for the next chapter it won't be long either, but I want to build some tension and curiosity. Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter 4-Goodbye for now. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye for now

Chapter 4-Goodbye for now!

Dinner was awkward for everyone in the Tohomiko house. No one spoke one word. Even Kimiko stayed silent pouring her father a cup of tea.

"Just say it Kimiko" Her father said getting tired of the silence. Kimiko took no time at all to bag down the tea pot on the table and yell,

"You shouldn't have to go, there are plenty young men to fight for the Xiaolin". Her father stayed relaxed and took a sip of his tea before replying.

"It is an honour to protect my people and my family".

"SO! You will die for honour" Kimiko spoke, clearly pissed off.

"I will die for doing what's right", her father said this time standing up and raising his voice

"But papa if yo…" Kimiko continued.

"I know my place Kimiko! It's time you learned yours!" Her father interrupted, but this time raising his voice even more, showing his authority. Kimiko just looked at her papa with a shocked face as if she was about to cry and ran off, leaving her father casualy drinking his tea again and her mother and gran dumb-founded by what they just saw.

Outside Kimiko just sat in the rain, by their stoned dragon statue just upset. The thunder was roaring and he heard loud talking but not quite yelling. She saw her mother was also just as upset as she was but couldn't do anything. She also saw he papa trying to comfort her but no avail. Eventually her papa blew out the candle, distinguishing their only light and leaving darkness.

When the room her parents were in turned black she looked down only to see a small puddle showing her reflection. In anger she lit her hand on fire and threw a fireball on the puddle also realising a moan and evaporating it leaving steam. Then it hit her she knew what she had to do to save her father.

She ran to their pavilion, lit a scented stick and performed a quick prayer. She was also seen by a friend she recently made….THE CRICKET! Who looked interested in what she was doing this late in the night. However she never saw the cricket, sadly.  
After she ran out of the pavilion she quietly ran to her parent's room replacing the war transcript he left on the bedside table with the clip he put in her hair a while ago. She also took his sword. Before she left their room, Kimiko just stood taking one last glance at her sleeping parents knowing she might not see them ever again. The glance eventually ended and her next stop was her room.  
With her father's sword and her hair out Kimiko cut her long beautiful black hair until it was up to her shoulders. This made it easier for her to put it up in a bun. When her hair was done she went to her father's closet that contained his armour and put it on. She also added some height to her shoes to make her more believable as a male.  
With her sword by her side and her father's armour on and her eventually tamed horse Khan with her no one could recognise her as Kimiko anymore she was now another male soldier fighting in the war.

Kimiko jumped on Khan and they both left the house and headed for where the camp site was.

Just as Kimiko left her house on Khan, a dragon carved on a plaque in the pavilion started to glow and suddenly as if by magic, her grandma woke up in shock. She ran to check Kimiko's room but she was only greeted by emptiness. She had to tell her son and daughter-in-law.

"Kimikos gone!" she yelled to Kim's parents as she ran in to their room. They both lifted their heads in immediate worry, but as her papa looked to his left he noticed his transcript is gone.  
"No" she gasped to himself and staggered as fast as he could to where his armour was kept. He swung open his closet, but just like his mother was only greeted by the sight of a lonely hanger rocking back and forth due to the wind. He tipped his head down and ran outside in to the pouring rain.

"Kimiko!...Kiiimmiiiiikkoooooo!" he yelled as he tripped over a stone and landed in a puddle.

"You must go after her, she could be killed!" his wife answered as she ran to help him.

"If I reveal her…..she will be" he replied with great despair…..

**Hey everyone! Fourth chapters up! Hope you enjoyed it. R&R. Not a long chapter again….Sorry :( but hopefully it wasn't a disappointment. Well what do I say…ermm yh, keep reviewing keep following and keep reading THANKS! Chapter 5 is on its way! ;)**


	5. Dojo meet Cricky,Cricky meet Dojo

Chapter 5 – Dojo meet Cricky, Cricky meet Dojo!

As Kimiko's Grandma watched from afar as her daughter in law helped her husband, she felt worried and partially angry as she wasn't able to do anything and everything was out of her hands. However she knew there was one thing she could do and that was to ask their ancestors to watch over Kimiko on her journey.

"Oh great ancestors hear our prayer, watch over Kimiko" she whispered as her head held downwards.

Back in the pavilion as Kim's grandmother was making her prayer, the candle which brought light upon the small building was put out by the wind and one plaque which had, engraved in Chinese, one of their greatest ancestors name started to light up, shining a small amount of blue light.  
Suddenly a swirl of blue/white wind started rise up creating the ghost of one of their oldest ancestors, Master Monk Guan.

"Dojo awaken" he said to a small dragon statue. Then sparks started to fly out as a small green dragon appeared with a matching small gong.

"I liiiiiiive!" Dojo yelled getting up from the pile of smoke.

"Just tell me what mortal needs my protection Master. Just say the word and I'm there" Dojo continued.

"Dojo" His master interrupted.

"Let me just say something, anybody who is foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine!" Dojo added.

"DOJO!" Monk Guan repeated again, but this time louder and more annoyed.  
"These are the family guardians" he said showing him a few animal statues on pedestals.  
"They…"

"Protect the family" Dojo finished, losing his momentum.

"Good. And you oh deep immortal one…" His master said slowly.

"I…ring the gong" he replied with disappointment.

"That's right. Now wake up the ancestors" Guan said as if he was talking to a child.

"One family reunion coming up" Dojo said ending the conversation as he banged the gong at every plaque there was, waking up the other ancestors. Immediately, more and more blue/white winds swirled awakening the other ancestors but also awakening a large amount of chatter.

"I knew it! I knew it! That Kimiko was a trouble maker from the start" One of them said.

"She gets it from your side of the family" another added.

"She's just trying to help her father" A lady said, as the chatter reduced.

"But if she's discovered, Toshiro (Kimiko's papa) would be forever shamed and dishonour will come to the family….traditional values would start to disintegrate" an old man said freaking out.

As more and more of the ancestors started to argue and causing louder chatter than before.

"Let a guardian bring her back" an ancestor said raising Dojo to a guardian statue.

"The swiftest" one said snatching him away a pointing him to another.

"No, send the wisest" another person said, repeating the actions. Then by the sound the Master Monk guan's "Silence" the lady let go of Dojo, letting him fall hard to the ground and all the ancestors gathered round.

"We must send the most powerful of all" he added pointing to a dragon statue outside (Where Kimiko was previously sitting). But, thinking he was talking about him Dojo interrupted them and said,

"Fine fine I get it, I'll go". This caused great laughter and amusement to all the ancestors.

"What you don't think I can do it. Watch this", he said in defence breathing out one flame.

"You had your chance to protect the Tohomiko family, and because of your misguidance, it led Tohomiko Dong to disaster" Guan said silencing Dojo.

"Yea, thanks for that" Dong said, holding his head in his hand and his tone of voice screaming sarcasm.

"And your point is" Dojo said still defensive. Then suddenly Master Monk Guan was right up in his face yelling,  
"The point is, we will be sending a real dragon to save Kimiko. You are not worthy for the spot….now awaken the great stone dragon". Guan threw Dojo out of the pavilion towards the dragon.  
Walking towards the stone dragon Dojo was talking to himself,

"One chance is not gonna kill you". When he got to the statue Dojo attempted many time to awaken him but it wasn't working. He tried many different techniques to try and wake up the dragon, mainly screaming and banging.

"WAKE UP!" dojo yelled as he banged his gong on the dragons' ear. Suddenly, the stoned ear broke off and cracks started to appear all over the dragon.

"Oh no" Dojo said to himself then CRASH, the stone dragon broke in to many pieces leaving the head not broken and a lot of smoke from the crash.

"Great Stone Dragon, have you awoken" yelled Master Monk Guan from the pavilion window. In panic, Dojo saw the head wasn't damaged and decided to trick the ancestors. So picking up the head and placing it in front of his he replied,

"Uhh…err.. Yes I have awoken I will go and get Kimiko".

"Good. Hurry" Guan answered.

Dojo, not being able to hold the heavy head for much longer Dojo started to fall back on him, dropping the head and landing hard down the mini hill.

"Oh great! Now what, I'm doomed and all because miss man decided to take her little drag show on the road" Dojo exaggerated. Annoyed and disappointed, he just held his head down. Unexpectedly, he started to hear some squeaking coming from a certain little cricket. Confused at what he was saying, Dojo thought the cricket was mad by trying to persuade him to go get Kimiko. Then it hit him,

"I know what to do! If I make Kimiko a warrior they will be begging me to come back to the temple and…I will get my growth power back and the top pedestal! That's the master plan", Dojo excitedly said to the cricket. As dojo ran towards the gate to go get Kimiko, Cricky followed behind him.

"What makes you think that you're coming along" Dojo said running and looking back. Only to be answered by more squeaks.

"You're lucky? What do you mean you're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you?" replied Dojo and once again replied by some squeaks.

"A Loser? What do you mean a loser? How about I pop one of you antennas off then who will be the loser? Me or you?" answered Dojo running behind Cricky to the camp site where Kimiko is?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ However somewhere far in to the mountains, Chase young and the Heylin Army were making sure to leave their mark, leaving a village to burn. They rode down the mountains soon coming to stop when they reached somewhere in the dark canyon. Chase Young pointed left and Jack and Ashley ran as if they were his puppies and Wuya not far behind. Suddenly two xiaolin men were thrown to the grown by Jack and Ashley.

"Imperial scouts" spoke Jack, as Chase started walking slowly towards them followed by his jungle cats.

"Well done boys, you've found the Heylin Army" Chase said bending down to the scouts as short laughter flowed through his army. Dumb-founded one of the scouts just managed to get out,

"Emperor Master Fung will stop you".

"Stop me, he invited me" chase replied picking up the same scout by the neck.  
"By building his wall, he challenged my strength; well I'm here to play his game. GO!" chase yelled throwing him down.  
"Tell your emperor to send his strongest army, I'm ready". He continued as the scouts began to run.

"How many people does it take to give a message" Chase said with an evil smirk appearing.

"One" Wuya replied lighting her hand with her fire and blasting it straight.

**Well chapter 5 is up. Sorry for a bit of a wait, i didn't realize how fast time went. R&R. Chapter 6 will be up soon, I hope. Thanks For reading! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 Say Hello To Hiro!

**DISCALIMER- I don't own anything. Nothing what so ever.  
Oh yea, in the first chapter I put everyone's name, age and who they will portray in the story but I swaped Jermaine's and Omi's characters, so Omi will portray Yao and Jermaine will portray Ling. **

Chapter 6- Say Hello to Hiro!

As the sun started rising and pure light started to awaken, on a small hill with a clear view of the camp site, Kimiko stood with Khan practicing her man voice.

"Hello, I see you have a sword, I have one to, I..It's very manly and s. " Kimiko practiced dropping her sword from trying to take it out, creating an epic fail. To much of Khans enjoyment he started to laugh, but only to receive Kimikos shoe being thrown to his head.

"HEY! I'm working on it. Oh what's the point; it would take a miracle for me to get in to the Army." Kimiko said disappointed, but at least she received some reassuring horse noises from Khan, which made her feel a little better.

Suddenly out of nowhere a big shadow of Dojo emerged from a rock.

"Did someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say Ahhh! Dojo said with his voice enlarged as well as his shadow.

"Ahhhhh" Kimiko screamed in fear.  
"A ghost" Kimiko whispered as she and Khan hid behind a smaller rock.

"Get ready Kimiko, as your seventeenth salvation is at hand. As I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you to your mastery. So heed my word, if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is DEATH!" Dojo exaggerated.

"Who are you?" Kimiko said with a mutual face expression and voice.

"Who am I! WHO AM I! I am the guardian of lost souls. I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Dojo." Dojo finished as he came out from behind the rock. Kimikos face immediately went from happy and excited to, are you kidding?

"That was pretty hot hah" Dojo said amused, but only to get trampled on by Khan repeatedly. Kimiko trying to get Khan off of him asked,

"My ancestors sent a little gecko to help me" She spoke as she carefully picked up Dojo and put him back on his feet.

"Eh..I AM NOT A GECKO I am a dragon, D.R.A.G.O.N, dragon." Dojo replied.

"Errrm your tiny" Kimiko said not trying to sound rude or mean.

"Of course, I am travel size for your convenience. If I had my growth ability I could show you but that was taken away from me for reasons you don't need to know. But I was my real size your cow here would die of fright." Dojo said casual patting Khan on the nose, but he received a couple of attempted bites back. "Down Bessie" Dojo said with authority.

"Although, I still have powers beyond your wildest imagination. Like right now, my eyes can see straight through your armour" Dojo continued. In shock Kimiko jumped back a little, covered her chest with one arm, and smacked Dojo around the face with the other.

A scream came out of Dojo as he was flung straight to the ground.

"Alright that's it" He began, holding his left cheek.  
"Dis-honour. Dishonour on your whole family. Make a note of this Cricky. Dishonour on you, dishonour on your cow Di.." Interrupted by Kimiko covering his mouth, she began speaking,

"Stop, alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok….i'm just nervous I never done this before." she said playing with her fingers.

"Well then you're gonna, have to TRUST me, and don't you slap me no more. You're clear on that" Dojo said receiving a nod from Kimiko.

"Ok…Ok let's get this show on the road. Cricky get the bags. Let's move it Heather. Dojo continued, but this time receiving grunts from Khan. They all walked down the hill towards the camp. It wasn't long but when they finally reached there the group saw different men doing different jobs. Kimiko observed each one as she hid behind the tree.

"Ready time to walk, feet apart, chest high and STRUT!" Dojo yelled from the back of Kimikos neck. Doing as she was told Kimiko started to walk, but she was wobbly, catching the attention of many men. As she walked in a tent she saw men picking their noses and cutting the toe nails.

"There disgusting" Kimiko said so overwhelmed.

"Yes but there men and you will have to act just like them" Dojo said in return. As they carried on walking they saw a group of men talking.

"This dragon tattoo will protect me from danger" said one of them.

"Oh really" the small, yellow, bold one said, suddenly he turned around and punched him really hard in the stomach.

"Hahahahaha….I think you should get your money back. Hahaha nice one Omi" Another one with black hair said.

"I don't think I can do this" Kimiko said to Dojo.

"Yes you can, be tough like Omi here" Dojo replied trying to help her gain momentum. As she looked at Omi he caught her staring.

"Is there something that amuses you? Come on Jermaine" Omi said, before he walked away with Jermaine towards a much bigger person who looked like a cow boy. As Kimiko just carried on walking she heard their conversation.

"Hmm Clay...everyone here doesn't have the power to defeat me..us even without the use of our abilities, they are like girls, weak and defenceless." Omi said to clay as Jermaine tried to crack a joke. When Kimiko heard this she clenched her fists so tight that small sparks were being created.

"Ermmm….Kimiko….are you ok?" Dojo said a bit freaked out with a hint of fear. Suddenly before he knew what was going on, Kimiko was up in Omi's face.

"What makes you think that all girls are weak and defenceless?!" she exploded

Omi a bit shocked by what just happened shook off his nerves and calmly replied,  
"Why do you care?". Kimiko lost of words just stayed silent but only slightly lost her game face.

"What are you doing anyways listening to our conversation? Asked Jermaine. Kimiko not lost for words anymore replied,

"Well it's called over hearing. It's pretty hard to miss since all of you have big mouths!" turning on the best man voice she could do.

"Kimiko I know I told you to be tough but this isn't really what I meant" Dojo whispered behind her.

"Whoaa mr, you better watch your mouth around here" said Clay a bit annoyed.

"OR WHAT?" Kimiko answered with her arms crossed.

"Or…" Omi said just before he threw a punch, Kimiko dodged it but soon enough she found herself being chased by three angry men.

"Look what you did. What happened to your fire?" Dojo said annoyed.

"Hey, I could burn all three of them with a click of my fingers if I wanted to but my papa told not to use my power at someone who is not capable. Now I know what my papa meant when he asked me did I burn the matchmaker." Kimiko huffed and she carried on running.

"But guess what Kim, they are capable didn't you hear them they were talking about their abilities to, they could have elemental powers to" Dojo said catching her attention.

"What?" Kimiko said as she stopped in shock. Looking back she saw they weren't far behind and thought 'they may be strong, but I am defiantly smarter'. With that thought she ran in to a tent and hid. Suddenly Omi, Clay and Jermaine ran through the tent not even noticing her. When they got out of the tent, still running they saw a line of people in front of them waiting for their rice pudding. Trying to stop, Omi made it by not touching the man in front of him, next Jermaine managed to stop by not touching Omi. However Clay nearly made it, he stopped but Jermaine got hit by Clays stomach and everyone (including Clay) started to fall like dominos. In the front of the line the domino fall, caused all their food to drop on the floor. Confused about what happened when all the men looked back, they saw Kimiko looking through the tent. Angry all the men started to go after her (him) .

"Hehe… come on guys, we can work something out." She said in her man voice nervously. But sadly it wasn't enough as everyone started to attack each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Captains tent:

The General and his son (the soon to be captain) where going through the plan of how they are going to take down the Heylin Army, they were soon greeted by Chi Fu who was assigned by the emperor to see how things are going.

"Then we will take down Chase Young, before he destroys this village" explained the general, Pedro Pedrosa.

"Excellent strategy general, I do love suprises" Chi Fu said out of the blue.

"You will stay and train the new recruits. When Chi Fu believes your ready then you will join us, captain" spoke the general has he handed his son a sword.

"Captain" Raimundo whispered

"Huh! This is an enormous responsibility general, perhaps a soldier with more experience" asked Chi Fu dumb-founded.

"Number 1 in his class, extensive knowledge in training techniques and impressive military lineage" The general said very smugly. "I believe Raimundo will do an excellent job." Pedro added. Raimundo was just staring at the sword, his face read excited and proud.

"Oh I will. I won't let you down. This is, I mean.." Rai said very excitedly as if a little was going to a theme park. Suddenly he straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Yes sir." He said very strictly and professionally.

"Very good then, we will toast the Xiaolin victory in the imperial city, by the imperial temple. Oh yes Raimundo, remember not to show off you wind ability, you have a tendancy to do that. I expect a full report in three weeks." Pedro said as he got up, put on his helmet and left the tent. Rai just nodded and putted one hand behind neck.

"And I won't leave anything out" Chi Fu replied, looking at Raimundo very harshly, and quickly exiting the tent. Raimundo followed but just as he was about to leave he decided to enjoy being crowned captain.

"Captain Raimundo Pedrosa. Hmm leader of the Xiaolins finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time hehe" He said to himself very smugly as he finally left the tent. However he was only introduced by a view of men attacking each other, some with their clothes ripped, and some that already have black eyes and missing teeth. His jawed dropped right down in shock, with that's what he had to work with.

"Most impressive" Chi Fu said sarcastically as the general left for his horse and his troops.

"Good luck captain" Pedro said as he jumped on his horse and lead his troops to where Chase Young and the Heylin were meant to be.

"Good Luck….Father" Raimundo said with worry but care on his face.

As he looked back to the fighting crowd he looked at Chi Fu as he spoke,

"Day 1" Chi Fu said as he wrote on the clipboard. Raimundo, knowing he is being judged, straightened up and walked sternly towards the crowd.

"Soldiers!" he spoke but the fighting was too loud and no one heard. Annoyed he decided to do this his way, but he knew Chi Fu would not give his way credit it deserves, but he didn't really care at that moment. So he put his fingers in his mouth and out came a really loud whistle,

"YOO! Soldiers" He yelled, this time getting their attention. Suddenly everyone jumped back and pointed at a huddled body on the floor (who just happens to be Kimiko)  
"He Started It" everyone yelled at the same time. Kimiko seeing that Raimundo's shadow was above her quickly stood up and dusted herself off.

"I don't need anyone starting trouble in my camp" Raimundo said firmly in her face.

"Sorry" Kimiko replied in her normal voice. Noticing she used her female voice she cleared her voice quickly and began,

"Errr I mean sorry you had to say that, but you know how it is when you get those manly urges and you just gotta kill somebody" She said in her man voice.  
"Fix things….cook outdoors" She added moving away from the point. Suddenly Raimundo ended up looking right down in her face and said (surprisingly) calmly,

"Whats your name?" Hesitant and shocked Kimiko ended up stuttering, 'I…I..err'.

"Your commanding officer asked you a question" Chi Fu interrupted, exerting his authority.

"I've got a name. And it's a boy's name to" Kimiko said. Dojo hiding behind her neck came up with a suggestion,

"Omi, how about Omi"

"His names Omi" Kimiko said tilting her head quickly to the yellow boy behind her.

"I didn't ask for his name. I asked for yours" Raimundo said firmly.

"Achu" Dojo said

"Achu" Kimiko repeated.

"Aaa..chu" Raimundo also repeated but with a weird look on his face.

"Bless you. Hehehe, I kill myself." Dojo said quietly laughing.

"Dojo" Kimiko whispered

"Dojo" Raimundo repeated.

"NO" Kimiko replied very quickly.

"Then what is it?" Rai asked getting very annoyed.

"Hiro, Hiro was my best friend growing up" Dojo said

"It's Hiro" Kimiko said relieved.

"Hiro" Raimundo repeated

"Yes, my name is Hiro" Kimiko said re-enforcing her man voice.

"Let me see your prescription please." Raimundo said holding out his hand. Kimiko then very quickly pulled it out and handed it to him. Reading it he said

"Toshiro Tohomiko. The Toshiro Tohomiko"

"I never knew Toshiro had a son" Chi Fu added.

"Errr….he doesn't talk about me much" Kimiko said trying to spit but instead it turned in to an epic failure.

"I can see why, that boy is an absolute lunatic" Chi Fu whispered in Rai's ears. But many of the soldiers and started quietly laughing. Raimundo, handing the prescription to Chi Fu, started circling Kimiko and announced,

"Ok Boys! Thanks to your new friend Hiro here. You will spend all night picking up every single grain of rice and tomorrow the real training begins. Omi, Jermaine and Clay making angry faces at Kimiko, she just turned away and let Dojo speak,

"You know, we have to work on your people skills" Dojo told Kimiko.

And that night everyone had to pick rice…..

**Hi my fellow readers, I hope you enjoyed it, it is much longer than the last chapter so yay! R&R please. Chapter 7 might take a week to do, but if I find some free time tomorrow you guys will get then or the next day. Oh yeah Shoutout to my Spanish Reader AliceXS Thank you so much for reviewing many times and keeping me writing. Thank You for all the support as well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! GRACIAS! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7War Camp HeavyStuff

Chapter 7- War Camp #HeavyStuff

It was early morning the next day and the sun was rising. Tents were all in straight rows and columns, However one tent was not in the straight rows or columns, and in fact it was attached to a nearby small tree, where the animals were and one certain horse was standing outside of it. Inside the tent laid a certain girl with beautiful, short black hair and a cricket sleeping in that certain girls' shoe. Everything was calm and peaceful until, a pair of green dragon hands picked up that small cricket and started to twists the wings round and round.

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG' was the noise that came from the cricket. The noise matched an alarm clock.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, rise and shine" Dojo started, stuffing porridge in Kimikos mouth at the same time. "No time to talk. Now remember it's your first day of training, listen to your teacher and no fighting. Play nice with the other children, unless of course, the other kids want to fight then you kick the other kids but!" Finished Dojo, still stuffing food in her mouth.

"What I don't want to kick the kids but…..yet" Kimiko asked with a lot of food in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face" Scolded Dojo. Kimiko just blankly at Dojo with two puffy cheeks from all the food that's in her face.

"Oh I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. Come on… scare me Girl!" Dojo encouraged. Kimiko then took one big swallow, clenched her teeth and let out a roar.

"Yea…now that's my tough looking warrior. That's what I'm talking about" Dojo said happily as he did her bun for her.  
"Now go out there and Make me Proud" Dojo said enthusiastically. But before Kim could reply they heard Horse noises. Kimiko started to put on her robe when Khan put only his face in the tent, releasing more horse noises.

"What do you mean the troops just left?" Dojo asked

"They what?!" Kimiko asked surprisingly. Suddenly after a bit struggle in her tent, Kimiko ran out putting on her shoes at the same time

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the camp**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the soldiers were talking and play fighting, waiting for their captain to make his appearance.

"Order, people order" Chi Fu yelled trying to get everyone to straighten up.

"I would like a pan fried noodle" One soldier yelled out. Creating laughter within the group.

"Oooo…and also with some old fashioned Texan BBQ Chicken" Clay added. Chi Fu just wore an annoyed look on his face.

"That's not Funny" He finally blurted out and walked off, receiving more and more laughter. However the laughter immediately disappeared as Kimiko finally reached everyone. Nudging Omi, Jermaine blurted out

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning" as Kimiko ran near them to line up.

"Hellloo Hiro, are you thirsty?" Jermaine extended, only receiving a confused look from her.

"Yeaaa, because I believe I owe you a special breakfast" Omi said grabbing her by her clothes and raising his hand to get ready to use his water ability.

"Soldiers!" Screamed Raimundo as he walked towards them. Instantly hearing this everyone straightened up in to a straight line.

"You will assemble like the wind every morning. Swiftly and Silently but Strong" He continued as he took off his shirt grabbing his archery set. Kimiko just stared at him making sure he doesn't notice.

"Anyone who doesn't listen…..will answer to me" He finished as he walked down the line.

"Oooo tough guy" Omi said sarcastically.

"Omi" Raimundo said aiming his arrow at him ready to fire. As soon as he pulled his arrow back the soldiers quickly took one big step back almost in sync, leaving poor Omi at the front. Omi's eyes grew wide in shock but before he knew it the arrow was released but to his luck it didn't reach him. Instead it reached the top of a 20ft log (standing vertically).

"Thank you for volunteering, get the arrow" Rai said a lot more calmly and relaxed. Omi bowed in respect before sniggering to himself,

"I will retrieve that arrow pretty boy, and I will do it with my shirt on". Omi walked up to the log calmly and just as he was about to climb he was interrupted by Raimundo.

"Wait little dude, your missing something" Rai said but receiving a look from Chi Fu he realised what he just said. So he just pretended to clear his throat in hope no one would of taken notice of what he just said. But sadly for him his words never missed the ears of a special soldier. Kimiko was just confused and shocked at the same time of how un-professional he was, but she also felt relieved that there was a normal being under his entire big guy, captain look.

"Errmm…. I mean you're missing these weights" Raimundo said hastily pulling out two heavy weights both attached a strong piece of material.

"This represents discipline" he said slipping on the weight on Omi's right hand.

"And this represents strength" He continued placing the other weight on Omi's left hand. Almost instantly Omi's arms fell right to the ground due to the heaviness. Kimiko just stared at Jermaine and Clay quietly laughing to each other about what Omi can get himself in to.

"You need both to reach the arrow" Raimundo finished. As Omi found his way to getting up and staying up he looked at how tall the log really was for someone his height. Gulping he pushed himself to jump on the log and begin climbing. Unlucky for him he didn't even reach 6ft before sliding down the log.

Next, Jermaine tried but he land hard on his back. Clay was next but when he fell he accidently hit the log with his weights making it a little bit shorter. Finally it was Kimikos go, but like everyone else she fell straight on her but! Walking back to her place in the line, Raimundo just rubbed the back of his neck in dismay,

"We have a long way to go" He said to himself as he looked down.

**Hi my readers, I FOUND TIME! Hope you liked chapter 7 I know it is not as long as the last chapter, but I have a feeling that the next 2 or 3 chapters might be a similar length. I will try to post chapter 8 as fast as I can but I honestly don't know when that would be, but it won't be too long. So Thanks For Reading ! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8- War Camp Torture

Chapter 8- War Camp #Torture

Raimundo threw everyone a stick pole for fight training. As Kimiko was about to catch hers Omi caught it instead. Thinking he was going to give it to her she held out her hand but instead he slid it at the back of her legs causing her to fall.

"Just don't burn him, just don't burn him" she whispered to herself annoyed and getting up, picking up her stick. As everyone got out of their line and in to their positions they observed Raimundo as he showed them what to do. Using his stick he threw 2 pots in the air and broke them both before they landed back on to the ground. Gasps where heard throughout the group but Omi, Jermaine and Clay just huffed to themselves. Rai then pointed the soldiers signalling their turn. As everyone got in to a beginning fighting position, Jermaine decided to slyly put a beetle down Kimikos's back. Feeling something moving on her back she started to wildly jump about and with the pole in her hand she accidently started hitting the soldiers causing them to fall hard to the ground.

High up on a close hill Dojo and Cricky observed what was going on. Seeing Kimiko embarrass herself they just put their hands/claws on their foreheads and shook it side to side in disappointment. However back down to where the commotion was occurring Raimundo finally realised what was happening.

"Hey!" He yelled as he jumped, some say he looked as if he flew, towards Kimiko to stop her, but he just got hit hard in his stomach. Bending down and holding his stomach in a quick strike on pain he dodged her un-intentional throws; she finally stopped as the beetle left her and landed on the floor. Immediately as she stood still, Rai snatched the pole from and grabbed her by her clothes and whispered something to her.

Back up on the hill, another commotion was occurring. Dojo was angry that he grabbed her and was going down there until Cricky grabbed his tail stopping him.

"Let me go cricky! Someone needs to teach that show off a lesson." Dojo said still trying to get down there but unfortunately for him Cricky would let go. Also Dojo wasn't the only one judging Raimundo, Chi Fu was writing notes on what he saw.

Kimiko's P.O.V

After about an hour or so, when everyone had a turn to climb and everyone failed, Raimundo gave everyone a 15 minute break to re-think his approach on how to go about teaching us new techniques.

"Hey Hiro!" yelled Jermaine. 'oh great, what does he want' I thought.  
"Look, if you are just going to get on my nerves and annoy me please leave me alone". I said annoyed and tired, I am just not up to put them in their place today.  
"No, just listen. We think we may have been a bit harsh on you. BUT remember you started it so don't start what you cannot finish!" He added to my extreme dis-pleasure.

"Whatever, but I need to ask you something…important" I said just remembering about their abilities too.  
"What is it?" Jermaine asked, but just I was about to ask omi and Clay came over, but lucky for them they didn't look like they were going to start something.  
"All three of you. I know you are different than all of the soldiers here. I want to know how exactly". I asked, I really needed to know if they could control elements like I could.

"SOLDIERS! BREAKS OVER!" Raimundo yelled as loud as he could.  
"Maybe we will talk another time" Omi said as all three of them walked away! 'Great' I thought 'I wonder what big ol' captaino has planned now?' I thought. My sarcasm is such a bad habit!

**Hey everyone. SO SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE! I never meant for it to take that long. But school is mad these days and writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry its short but I took me forever to find time! I wish I could tell you the next chapter will be up faster….but I can't. SO SORRY! All I can say is I will try my best. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :'( Oh yes, before I forget I am open to ideas and suggestions. PLEASE post anything what so ever that can help me update faster, "quotes, your own sentences" anything what so ever that you want in the next chapter. I want the next chapter to be one written-ish by the readers! So R&R please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, happy holiday's, hope everyone is having a great time. Well long time I know, but I am sorry….exams where rushed because we ran out of time in the term so I couldn't update but I am back and hopefully updates will be more regular. I have decided to change a few things in this story like how it is written. Don't hate me, but I think it will make it more interesting, but don't worry I will still correspond the main points in Mulan in this story.**

**So ENJOY and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 9

"Ok soldiers, next part of the training is Archery!" Raimundo said as he hit three bows in three different fruits on the target drawn on the tree.

"Great how am I going to do that?" Kimiko whispered to Dojo, who was now in her back keeping hidden.

Everyone began trying and trying, everyone FAILED. Soon it was Kimiko's turn. She breathed to calm herself down, she readied herself. As she raised her bow aiming for the tree, she realised something, she has never used a bow and arrow in her life. She knew she was dead and another failure.

As Raimundo began making his way up to Hiro, Dojo suddenly popped out of the arrow bag, putting the fruit on the arrow and placing it correctly on the Kimiko's bow.  
Dumbstruck, she was too slow to for the arrow and next thing she knew her captain was next to her, glaring at her. Awkwardness and cheekiness ran through the atmosphere as all she could do was give a smile.

A few minutes pasts and soon it was time for the next excerise, balance and coordination. "You will have a bucket of water on your head and you have to use this wooden staff deflect the stones which will be thrown at you." Raimundo said just before he demonstrated.

Everyone just looked in awe as he hit every single stone without dropping a single drop of water from the bucket.

"Hmph whatever" Kimiko whispered to herself in hope no one heard but sadly for her, her luck was running dry.

"Hiro your first" Raimundo said sternly as he handed her the staff and the bucket.

In silence she walked up to him and gently took what he handed her in hope a miracle would happen. But she couldn't help but hear laughter from three very familiar faces, who were throwing rocks in the air and catching them repeatedly, 'great' she thought to herself.

Kimiko got in to position and nodded and the next thing she knew, water was flying everywhere, her body moving left to right like jelly missing the rocks, the bucket falling on her head drenching her in water and losing her vision.

Multiple rocks were being thrown and multiple rocks she missed. Then suddenly omi threw the last rock, PAP! Is all you hear as she hit it, however instead of deflecting it, it rushed towards her captain. He easily dodges it but only to hit Clay's stomach. However there was no reaction.

"Whoops" Hiro said as 'he' peeked from under the bucket.

Raimundo just had an angry look on his face and gave everone another five minute break as he prepped the next exercise.

Kimiko's POV

"Hey guys" I said running up to Omi, Clay and Jermaine. Their faces had no expression on them.

"What so you want, Hiro?" Jermaine said coldly. I was taken back by this wasn't it ten minutes ago you were trying to talk to me and now you're giving me the cold shoulder, this dude has some issues.

"Well…you never answered my question. How are you guys different?" I said forgetting the way he just spoke. I saw Omi opening his mouth about to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. Clay's hand was placed firmly on Omi's shoulder,

"Why do you care?" Clay said with the same tone Jermaine used previously.

"Uhh…because I want to know if there are people like me." I said hesitantly , knowing I just left myself wide open.

"What do you mean?" was all that said when Raimundo declared the break to be over.

"I'll show you guys later but you have to be honest with me", was the final sentence I said before walking off.

**Ok Yes I know short chapter but it will get longer I promise so review and follow thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raimundo POV

I just let everyone have a break whist I prep for the next exercises. I was thinking about some cannon practice, some balance practice by on walking across the river on bamboo sticks, old school training and a hike up the mountain carrying two bags of weights on our shoulder's. I think that would be it for today.

"Well Chi-Fu that's the plan" I told him as I got the weights in the bag ready.

"Yes yes it is sufficient enough I believe. But do not misunderstand me, your team of un trained men is not meeting my standards of war" Chi Fu replied very stern.

I just giggled. "Calm down Chi-Fu yes the men are slacking big time! But how bad can they actually be? You need to chillax" I said not realising exactly what I just said. But soon enough when I looked over to him and saw his 'where did that come from' face I knew I just mucked up.

"Err…umm…I mean everything will turn out fine but it will fine in the end. You should ermm take rest later" I said trying to save my ass.

"Hmm hmm" was all I let Chi-Fu say before I walked out for a few minutes.

I heard the men on their break talking and laughing. But I also felt the wind blowing. Now that was a peaceful feeling. It wasn't that cold on my face but I felt like there was a calm 'at home' atmosphere. Then with the spin of my fingers it blew harder and harder.

'hmm I would really love to ride the wind now but.. I can't' I thought to myself sadly. Anyways I realised time was up and began to walk towards the men.

'Time to put on my hard face' I whispered to myself.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

"MEN!" I heard the captain yell as I left the three boys, thoughts pondering my mind. We all lined up ready for his commands.

"We will be doing a series of exercises…" was all I heard when my mind blanked out. What happens if they do have the same powers as me? That's means I am not the only one? My mind continuing the roll of questions one after the other. But suddenly my attention was caught by the yelling,

"HIRO!" Raimundo yelled in my face. I just looked up to see the men doing different things.

"What are you waiting for? Go to your first activity" he continued. I just looked in shock, 'Crap! What was my first activity, I am so dead' I thought to myself in annoyance.

"Ermm can you repeat my first activity please" I asked him very coy. He just gave me a very stern and angry look.

"Well if you have been paying attention you would have known, now" he replied. There was a 5 second silent moment before he pointed his finger towards the group of men at the cannons.

Without a word I walked off to that area, but I felt two daggers piercing my back as I looked back and saw his face. 'Stupid Kimiko, stupid….pay more attention' I whispered to myself as continued walking.

When I got there I saw men standing in a line aiming their cannons at a doll on the ground which looked a lot like Chase Young.

I have never met him, but I definitely heard stories about him growing up.

All the stories had their own personal touch but one thing that the story tellers never missed, was how dangerous and ruthless he is.

Some even said he had the ability to turn in to a dragon and control magic flames, just like accomplice Wuya.

My parents and grandma kept my ability hidden because we don't know how the people of our village and China would react.

There is a legend that runs through the whole of China. The legend is about four xioalin dragons who had the power to control an element each. First there was the brave water monk, he had the ability to manipulate and water around him. Second there was the very powerful earth being. He had the power to control and manipulate and earth (soil, ground, trees, sand etc.). Third there was the fire crusader; unlike the others this warrior was female, like me. She had the power to control/manipulate fire. Finally there was the wind warrior who could control the wind around him. He was the original leader the team, but in each generation, when the time was right the chosen leader will begin to glow. That was the sign that the leader was chosen. He led and fought with great power. But one day when they were very close to ending the Heylin side, they just disappeared and no one has seen them since.

When I first showed signs that I could control fire, my family thought I may be the first decedent of the fire crusader in the last thousand years, but I just think it was luck, besides great no-mad's and monks can learn to bend fire, air, water and earth. So eventually we just dropped the idea of the dragons returning and I continued living my life.

I guess it's just nice to know that I am not the only person I know who can bend an element, hopefully, the boys still haven't admitted anything.

As I snapped back out of my trance, as I saw no one was hitting the target. Not even the three boys. As I walked past I couldn't help but smirk, but I just received some glares from them. Oh well. I grabbed one cannon, found my position and aimed. Carefully I found the right position and began to attempt to light it.

But suddenly I found Jermaine next to me just as I lit it. Suddenly he kicked it and my cannon began to fall down (still lit) I rushed to get and practically hugged it.

Next I knew, BOOM! The cannon shot up in to the air to a random destination. I don't know where it went and what it hit, but all I know is that my face was covered in ashes and my bun was all over the place. The only thing I heard was laughter from Jermaine and Omi. Laughter was occurring way too often for my liking.

* * *

(SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE CAMP)

The cannon flew up in to the air; it looked like a bird with a dragon head soaring through the sky.

However soon the cannon began decrease is altitude. Dropping faster and faster it finally it, BANG!

Chi-Fu walked out of his tent only to be covered in ashes and his tent destroyed up in flames.

He stood there charred.

Silence…..

"RAIMUNDO!" was all that was heard.

* * *

**Hi people who read this story, I know I updated fast, it is a treat for waiting so long for my updates. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I know the legend sounds a lot like Avatar the last airbender. I hadn't realised till I read over it, but oh well….. Review if you want, I don't mind but it will be appreciated anyways the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kimiko's POV

Soon enough it was time to move along to the next training exercise. This time it was just me Omi and Raimundo in the shallow river.

"Ok now watch carefully" he said as he let out a breath as very quickly and swiftly stuck his hand in the stream and grabbed a fish.  
He looked at me and Omi signalling it was our turn.

"Hmm as easy as cake" I heard Omi whisper from under his breath. _'I think he meant as easy as pie'_ I thought to myself before taking a breath and trying the technique.

I stuck my hand as fast as I could and pulled something up. Unfortunately, it wasn't a fish. But instead Omi's foot! I blushed with embarrassment as I saw his face in the clear river trying to hold his breath.

'I am so stupid' I thought as I carefully put his leg down. Then suddenly in the corner of my I saw a bamboo stick quickly flowing towards me. Out came Dojo holding a fish, and I just smiled as best as I could, knowing the disappointing face Raimundo had on his face.

'Oh well what did I care what he thinks' I thought to myself, but deep inside I knew that was a lie, maybe I did care what he thinks of me.

However I was soon knocked out of thought when I heard his whistle blowing signalling to rotate activities.

As I moved on I heard Raimundo call my name,

"Hiro! You and me fight training" he yelled as I slowly nodded with contempt. We then walked away to an area where we could train. But it was most amusing to see everyone training as we walked past.

I saw Omi and Clay running from flaming arrows. 'Haha' I giggled quietly so my _captain _wouldn't hear. Clay barely managed to not get hit and Omi tripped and got hit in but with the flame.

"Oooh Fire! Hot" I heard him yell, which just made me laugh even more. 'Now why couldn't I do that activity' I thought to myself. 'I could have easily passed it no sweat, since fire only makes me stronger' I continued. Then something caught my eye again, it was Omi! The flames they quickly burned away as water formed in Omi's right hand and it flew to his but as if it was a hose.

I just stopped and stared. 'YES' I thought I have proof, I have to talk to them, SOON! Then I was snapped back out a trance again by the same voice which was kind of getting annoying now.

"HIRO!" Raimundo yelled, I looked at him said sorry and we carried on walking.

NORMAL POV

But that wasn't the end; Soon Kimiko walked past Jermaine and his attempt to break a cemented brick with his face. He positioned himself, ready to hit then 'PLONK' the brick did not even crumble a little bit, but Jermaine had missing teeth and a black eye!

"Damn that's what I get for skipping school with Omi and Clay" Jermaine whispered to himself.

Kimiko couldn't hold it in anymore,

"HAHAHA" she burst out laughing! The dude didn't control his Chi she thought to herself.

"Ahem" Raimundo said as he walked up to her, making Kimiko quite laughing immediantly and straighten up .

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" He shouted his face inches away from her own. Kimiko was dazed and thrown completely off guard by how close he was to her.

"Errr…erm..nothing I am…sorry" was her only reply as he turned quickly away from her and continued walking.

But as Kimiko slowly trailed behind him she couldn't help but think, 'wow, I never really noticed how green his eyes were or how beautifully ragged his brown hair was'.

Soon Raimundo stopped by a nearby tree and they both began to fight. Raimundo threw the first few punches and kicks as Kimiko blocked and dodged. But sadly it wasn't enough.

Kimiko was hit by a punch and flew backwards, but was stopped by a branch, and theatrically there was Dojo and the cricket squeezing a wet towel over her face which was now sweaty and a bruise by her right eye.

"This guy got you scared to death" Dojo said with squeaks from the cricket.

"Yeah right Dojo, he is just lucky I don't go all fire crusader on him. Besides I am just scared that he will see right through me". Kimiko quickly replied before getting back up to fight.

* * *

Eventually night fall came and the men began to disperse to their tents, however Kimiko waited for three specific men.

"Whatever Omi" she heard Jermaine's voice say. She looked left and saw them walking. She quickly sprinted to them and said loudly,  
"Wait!"

The three men stopped in their tracks and saw her behind them.

"What do you want man?" Clay said tired of all these meetings.

"Look I don't want trouble, earlier today I saw Omi control water" Kimiko replied and the three men suddenly went stiff. She knew it; she knew they could control elements.

"And I just want to know can you bend like me?" Kimiko said vividly. The three men just sighed but suddenly confused expressions appeared.

"Wait, what do you mean like you?" Jermaine asked wanting to find out more.

"Answer my question then I will answer yours" Kimiko quickly and cleverly replied.

"Fine! Yes I am the water decedent that can bend water and Clay is the earth decedent that can bend Earth" Omi said as if he seemed tired of holding it in.

"I knew it! But Jermaine can't you bend wind?" Kim asked curious to why Omi only mentioned himself and Clay.

"Listen, I am decedent of a line of monks and hung out with Omi for most of my life , now it's your turn to speak" Jermaine said pointing his finger towards Kim.

"Oh yeah. I am the fire decedent, and I can control fire" I said forming a fire ball in my hand.

They all gasped.

"Wait, the female fire crusader is a boy?!" Omi asked surprised. 'Damit' Kimiko whispered under her breath, she forgot about that, and then chuckled nervously.

"Ermm yes, decedents doesn't have to be the same gender" Kimiko replied defensively.

"Oh at least the fire crusader is a male. I still don't understand my a female was originally chosen to wield the power of an element" Omi said completely oblivious to the anger rushing through Kimiko's veins to her face.

"What's wrong with female warriors?!" Kimiko blurted out full of anger only to get weird looks from all three of them.

"Oh, err…I mean, erm I have a younger…younger sister and she is very independent and head strong. Well she tries to be anyways". Kimiko said stuttering the majority of that sentence. They all just nodded.

Then out of now where Jermaine pushed Kimiko down and said,

"Listen Hiro, just because you know are secret and we know yours doesn't mean we like you. You want our respect you earn it" He said as the three laughed and walked away leaving Kimiko on the floor wondering about what happened.

Eventually though, she dusted herself off, sighed and left to her tent in a trail of thought about the wind warrior.

But unbeknownst to her the wind warrior was up on an empty cliff playing around with the wind and enjoying himself and his alone time where he could just be himself.

* * *

Kimiko's POV

The next morning was as tiring as yesterday. But this time they had to wake up at sunrise and carry to heavy bags on a bamboo stick at the back of their neck up a very high rocky mountain.

Omi, Clay and Jermaine never looked or talked to me once since last night. All the men just followed Raimundo who had the same heavy bags on his shoulders and Chi fu who apparently was taking notes on a horse.

It was too early and the bags were very heavy. I realised I was trailing behind but I couldn't help it, I didn't have the strongest upper body strength in this unit.

Every second I took a step the bags just felt heavier and heavier till I couldn't help it anymore and dropped. A felt Dojo jump out of my back the grabbed my face,

"Come one Kimiko! You can do this" he told me. But I was too tired to reply. We then heard sudden footsteps coming towards us and Dojo and Cricky slid back in to their hiding spot. I looked up and saw it was Raimundo.

He never said a word.

He just looked at me emotionless grabbed the bamboo stick with the bags, placed it on his shoulders. So now he was carrying twice the weight, but that didn't seem to affect him as he ran off to catch up with the men, who were still walking, to lead the way.

I was so disappointed, I knew I failed and just looked down.

"I am such a failure" I said to myself as I tried to get my energy back, I could feel my flames with in me were weak as well.

Hours pasts and eventually the moon rose up in the sky and people were falling asleep. The three men hadn't talked to me all day, but honestly I couldn't care less at this very moment.

I walked through the camp past tents and tents, rubbing my aching back. As I headed back to my tent I saw Raimundo walking up to me with Con.

"Hiro, just pack up and go home. You don't belong here in war" he said to me as he handed Con to me and walked away.

I felt my face drop as sudden sadness rushed through me. I have truly failed.

**Hi people reading this chapter. As you can probably tell I am very bad at updating but I am sooo sorry. But i made this chapter longer than usual because it has been 3 months. I was planning on updating during new year's but I couldn't :( and since I went back to school it is mock exam after mock exam after an actual exam after another exam etc. And I have a science mock exam on Monday so i should be revising but I really wanted to update for those who were waiting for this chapter.**

**But luckily this time I can tell when I am going to update next! However it won't be till the Easter holidays because this month is full of exams. It begins on the 28****th**** March so I would probably update that weekend. But after that holiday I will try my best because I am doing a few GCSEs in one year instead of 2 so I have a lot of exams, Kill ME Now! so after Easter it would be VERY hard to update but I will try! But when it reaches July I will be on point so there's the heads up!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and remember favorite, review and follow please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Kimiko's POV**

As I looked up to the sky I saw a constellation of stars, they were very bright and big.

Everyone was in their tents, and here I was pondering on what I was just told.

"Pack up and go home" I whispered to myself, "Pack up and go home?" I repeated.

All of sudden I felt my fingers tingle and my heart began to pound.

My fire began to blaze with in me; it was hot and trying to escape.

"PACK UP AND GO HOME?!" I told Khan confused and angry.

He just looked back at me with a regular face.

Fire began to form in my hands naturally as I stared at it. The fire was dancing, round and round, then UP! A few fire balls shot right up in the air.

My eyes followed the path immediately. Then I saw it.

The sign, "I am meant to be here!" I said to myself as the arrow on top of the pillar still stayed.

"I can do this!" I said to myself reassuringly and confidently.

I began run and jump, to start climbing but I fell right on my butt. I tried again and again, but I still fell and fell.

"Crap, if I can't climb without the weights, there's no way I can climb with them" I thought to myself. But then it hit me.

I need to calm down and use my chi for energy. I'm smart and yet I don't think before I do something. That has to change!

The sun is down and the moon is up, my flames won't be fully powered and fresh but I need to focus and try.

Dojo, Crickey and Khan just looked at me, silent. I nodded to them and smiled. They still had confused looks on their faces, but they will soon figure it out.

I sat right down on the floor, cross legged and began to mediate and focus my energy. For how long I don't really know, but one thing is for sure, I have to do THIS!

As I shut my eyes I drowned everything out and focused on my energy and my flames. I hear nothing and I see nothing. But I feel everything.

**OMI P.O.V **

"GO TO SLEEP OMI!" Jermaine and Clay both yelled at me.

"I apologise friends, but I cannot help it. My energy is much exited!" I replied shaking different part of my body very fast.

"The moon is out and…"

"And when the moon is out you can feel the strength of the tides flow within you. Your water wants to be released. Yes Omi we know we know." Jermaine interrupted monotonously.

Moans we said and groans were repeated.

I know I have learnt control over these urges but I can't help it. The moon tonight is just too powerful. I have to bend water!

"Please Clay, please. Come with me you can practise your earth bending skills. Please, please, please!" I tried to urge clay on to come with me. I saw Clay turn towards me and peek from under the blanket.

"If I go with you, which will only be for an hour, when we come back do you promise to go to sleep?" Clay asked me trying to bargain.

I knew it will be hard but I will take anything I can get,

"YES!" I replied almost immediately. I hear Clay release a big sigh and begin to get up. YAY! I think, as I jump up and get ready to leave.

"Jermaine, you coming partner?" Clay asks.

"Oh yes Jermaine, the night training will be very pleasing" I add on, getting even more excited.

"No. I have to sleep, the longer you keep mr IAmPowerful here away, the more sleep I get" Jermaine replied with his eyes shut.

"Very well" Is my only reply before I step out of my tent soon followed by Clay.

He lets out a giant yawn and says, "I think there's a river not too far from here. There's also a tree full of fruit. If you want to have some fun we should go there and no one will see us either"

I Just nod we quietly begin to make our way to the water site.

"Mark my words Omi, no more than an hour. Ok?" Clay said asserting authority. I just nod and begin to walk away from the line of tents. We had to be careful not to wake anybody up especially that _Captain_.

"Ay Omi look at that" I heard Clay say, as I turned around. There he was, sitting there, mediating I think.

Hiro was just sitting there with his horse so still.

"At least we have something in common, he likes to mediate. Clay lets go" I said as I turned back around. I heard him follow.

With every step I took I could feel the water getting closer and closer.

My abilities were buzzing and that's when I saw it the big pool of water!

"YES!" I yelled as I began bending the water.

"Shh OMI!" Clay yelled. But I couldn't help it.

So much power so much energy.

I looked over and saw clay shake the ground a bit to get the fruit from the very tall trees to fall.

I began to create small waves and using the water as a seat.

It is so much fun, but then I began to feel something.

It was the wind.

I immediately stop playing with the water and look over to Clay. He can feel it too.

It was weird,

"Partner you feel it right? It is as weird as eatin' a cow on pork night" Clay said with a very different comparison.

"Yes Clay. The wind pattern is very different. It keeps changing" I said trying to find a source.

Suddenly, the wind started to get stronger and stronger. It was so strong I was moving back faster and faster, before bumping in to Clay.

"Don't worry lil buddy, I got you" Clay said as he held me.

He was not affected by the wind what so ever, then I looked down and realised why. His feet were firmly held by the ground. I just smiled.

"Many thanks" I replied. Then after a few seconds it started to stop.

When it did I felt Clay put me down.

"What in Sam heck do you think that was?" Clay asked me

"I don't know but whatever it was I fill find out what it is" I said as I ran through the trees to find its source.

"Omi wait" I heard Clay yell as he followed behind me. But I couldn't wait, I need to know what that was.

**RAIMUNDO P.O.V **

Well that was fun. I haven't released so much energy in a long time.

I hate it when I have to act un-cool, but what can I do. I have an entire unit to create and he was slacking.

At least I have moments like these, where I can just be me, just me and my wind.

I found out I had powers when I was very young. My dad told I was a decedent of the wind warrior and I was the next one to have this power in a very long time. Ever since then I have been learning control.

And here I am today hiding my powers; my dad also told me that, years ago that the wind warrior was the leader the shoku, of the xioalin dragons.

Made sense I guess since I am the captain of this team and I am very good at what I do. But, I honestly don't know if I am the only one.

Am I the only person in the whole of China who can bend an element?

The army helped me gain discipline and focus. I love the army and I want to follow in my father's footsteps but I don't want to act like a complete arse when it comes to leading my men.

A good general/captain can find the balance between both, not being too strict and being a good person who your men choose to respect not forced to respect.

Whilst I was deep in thought I heard rustling in the trees around me.

I turned my head left and right, to see if I could tell where it was coming from.

It wasn't working; I just stopped and decided to listen to wind.

Great focus comes with practice that is the main thing I have learnt over the years.

The wind pattern was different in the north and it was getting stronger every second.

My head shot right up as my ears perked up at the loudness the rustling has gotten to.

"Who's there?" I asked firmly and loudly.

"Captain?" A little voice said coming out from the trees. It was Omi and soon behind him panting was Clay.

"What are you two men doing out here at this time! Why are you not at your tents?" I shouted walking up to them.

"Well we became restless. What about you? Notice anything strange whilst out here?" Omi replied sternly.

Crap! Does he know about the wind ? I thought to myself.

"I am your captain and I am just patrolling the area." I said trying to avoid the question.

"Did you notice or _feel _anything strange sir?" Clay said from behind, his voice smothered in curiosity.

"Uhh.. No I have not NOW get back to your tents!" I emphasised.

They didn't move Omi was giving me glares and silence ran through the night.

"You're lying" Omi said finally, with a very straight face.

DAMN IT! They know something is up!

"Excuse me!" I asked trying to find out what they know. Clay looked down at Omi and Omi looked up at Clay giving him a nod.

"Believe me Captain, when I say Omi knows what he is talking about. You can call it extra strength from the moon if you want. But either way we know your hiding something, so no disrespect but I suggest you start talking" Clay said. I actually felt a shiver rush down my spine.

I just let out a big sigh. Jig was up.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked still unaware of what exactly they know.

"Where did that wind come from?" Omi replied immediately

"Well that is a long story but let's just say I had something to do with it" I said calmly.

"HA! Looks like we found the dragon of wind ere partner" Clay said. WHAT they know about dragons? How? Why am I saying this to myself?

"How? You believe in the legend?" I wondered as Omi and Clay were smirking.

"Well _Captain Raimundo. _ I must say your wind strength is quite impressive and makes sense since you are our leader now. But I believe my water abilities and Clay's earth techniques are very much overpowering". Omi said getting in to a fight position.

"I may have not been able to beat you completely in a full on martial arts battle but I will in a battle where we are able to use _all _our strengths" He continued.

Wait? Is this little dude actually changeling me? Did he just call me weak? But then it clicked I am their captain first and for most, I don't have the time for them to begin slacking on me just because we have similar abilities.

"NO! Stop this at once. Even though you both are fellow warriors you are soldiers first and I am YOUR captain before fellow warrior. We have to put this matter behind us and move on. We are in a war and have no time for the xiaolin warriors to argue over whose better." I said, I had to set things straight, although a part of me really wants to find out more.

Clay just stared at me surprised, whilst Omi got out of fighting position, he looked devastated.

I couldn't handle it.

"Look, I would like to find out more but we can't deal with it in our current situation. Our abilities will be a great asset to us in battle, as Chase young and the Heylin is rumoured to have powers too. But we have to stay focused, for sake of our people and ourselves. Maybe when this battle is over, then we can talk but not now" I continued.

At that moment I really didn't care if I was acting too nice for a Captain. I couldn't let my future team down.

Omi and Clay's faces seemed to get back to normal and nodded in understanding.

"I understand, I will not bother you again about the situation, my leader" Omi said, bowing in respect.

WOW! Did he just bow to me and call me his leader? I guess this kid is more old fashioned, follows the rules of his leader, but not the designated captain.

"That's fine." Clay spoke. I just smiled and nodded.

"By the way this doesn't mean I will take it easy on you now GET BACK TO SLEEP!" I said back to _myself. _

They just smiled, let out a laugh and began to walk away. But then I remembered something,

"Wait, does that mean your friend is the dragon of fire?" I asked.

Clay turned around and shook his head,

"No, he's not. That would be the trouble maker, Hiro sir" Clay said and they both continued walking.

I was left in deep thought.

What? I just told the dragon of fire to leave because your crap at war. Such a pity, guess he doesn't know how to control the flames. We could have used him in battle.

That was my last thought and decided it was time for me to get some shut eye.

**OMI POV**

"Well, well done partner, you just caught the dragon of wind. Wait till we tell Jermaine about this", I heard Clay say as he broke the trail of silence.

We were nearing the camp site and our tent.

I just looked up to him and smiled

"Must have been the moon" I said as he let out a laugh.

The truth is growing up in the temple, my masters always told me that I will one day become the dragon of water and fulfil my destiny as the other dragons will rise again.

They also told me, that when I came across the wind warrior to show respect as he will be my leader.

I was angry at first and wouldn't accept it. Why him? I am the greatest Xioalin dragon of them all. But then I came to realise that it is not always about the most strongest and powerful. Sometimes it is just the person.

So when I saw him I had to give my leader the respect I was taught to give and the acknowledgment that he is now known to me as my leader.

As we reached the outside of the tent, Clay and I noticed Hiro still there mediating.

"Well he sure is determined" Clay said walking in the tent to tell Jermaine we just happened.

"Yes he is, I think we should give a pause" I replied following him in.

"That's a break lil buddy" Clay said shaking Jermaine.

"That too!" I replied as I lay down.

**KIMIKO POV **

I still sat there silent and still focusing my energy.

For some reason I didn't feel tired but every second I felt a little more stronger and little more me.

I heard the little snores from Dojo, Khan and Cricky but I also heard a few rustling from the tents as well.

But I couldn't dwell on that because I would lose concentration and focus.

Hours and hours past, but I still didn't feel ready then it hit me.

My eyes shot open and I saw the sun rising slowly.

It was time.

I stood up and dusted myself off, got the weights and wrapped them a special way around my wrists.

I stood in front of the pillar and wondered what the best way to climb it was.

I ended up wrapping the weights around the pillar with one throw of the weights using my strength.

I felt A LOT more powerful was just an understatement.

It was way beyond that.

I jumped giving myself a little boost and began to climb.

The further I went up the harder it was.

I felt myself slip a little but I managed to pull myself up.

Sweat dripped from my forehead the more I struggled to climb this killer pillar.

But as the sun rose higher my strength increased and so did my will to carry on and prove RAIMUNDO WRONG!

Soon enough I heard the soldiers walking out their tents.

I heard many aws and wows but I couldn't let myself get distracted and put ll my focus and strength on that arrow.

I was getting closer.

**JERMAINE POV**

I followed Omi and Clay out the tent when I was in the sight of something amazing.

Hiro was climbing the pillar.

He was actually doing it!

Maybe Omi was right we should give this guy a break.

Many soldiers soon flowed out the tents and before I knew I was part of the crowd who was cheering him on.

**KIMIKO POV **

Eventually those gasps etc. turned in to cheers!

YES! I thought to myself as I got really close to the arrow.

Nearly there I said to myself as one last sweat dripped of myself just before I made it.

I sat at the top and cheered

"YES"

The men cheered along with me and as I looked down I saw Omi Clay and Jermaine give me a thumb up as they cheered.

I gave one back as I untied the weights.

I earned their respect and they earned mine I thought as I pulled out the arrow from the pillar and waited for my _captain _to walk out of his tent.

**RAIMUNDO POV**

Seems the men are up early I thought to myself as I heard many cheers.

I walked out of my tent only to see an arrow land right in front of me. That arrow looked very familiar.

I looked up and there I saw Hiro sitting at the top with the weights smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"well I guess threre's more to these men than meets the eye" I whispered to myself knowing this is going to be a very interesting day.

**Well there you go as promised! Enjoying my first week of the Easter holiday! I was going to post it on Monday but because it is my birthday today YAY! I decided to edit it and make it longer. **

**So there's your treat a very long chapter! P.S longest chapter I have ever written so far ;)  
Please follow, review etc. **

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Have a GREAT DAY and ENJOY LIFE! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**KIMIKO POV **

The smile Raimundo gave me was priceless he was actually proud of something I did.

It felt good.

"Men you have 15 minutes to prepare for training" Raimundo yelled as I climbed down.

"And Hiro!" he continued I looked at him and there was complete silence for at least 6 seconds. What was he going to say?

"Well done" was his only words as he left with a small smile.

However I had the most biggest smile on my face.

I did it! I did it! Where repeated in my head as the men came up to congratulate me.

Then three special boys came up to me with a small smile too. I look at them.

"Soo err.. emm we good?" I ask shyly. I really hope we are, I don't want anything to ruin my happiness right now.

"Yea we cool dude" Jermaine said with a smile on his face.

"Cool" I repeated.

Then Omi stepped in front and said,

"We found out something, we found out who the dragon of wind is".

My heart could be heard pounding in my chest.

The legend is true!

I am a xioalin warrior. I am destined to be one of the four greatest heros in all of China!

But then time caught up with me,

"WHO? Who is it?" I practically demanded.

"It's our captain, Raimundo" Clay said. What him? Then it started to make sense-ish

"Well I guess it makes sense. You know with him being a born leader and all" I replied. They just giggled a little and looked at me.

"So who would of though we are destined to be the heroes of China? Did you guys ever believe the legend?" I was very curious and suddenly their faces became stiff.

"We have always believed it" Omi said very seriously. That was the last thing he said before we were called back in to action.

We all ran off and began to be briefed on our next activity.

It was archery again.

We all were taken to the trees with targets drawn on them. Everyone got a go and as if by magic everyone improved.

Don't get me wrong we weren't perfect but as we tried again and again we became perfect.

It was my fifth try and the majority of men already achieved perfection.

Slowly, aim I thought to myself

'FIRE' the fruit was flung in to the air and 6 bows where released all making their target.

"YES!" I jumped and shouted.

Damn, still a dude I thought as everyone stared at me.

'Haha' I chuckled nervously as eventually everyone began to look away.

Soon enough everyone grasped the idea quick enough and we moved on.

Captain Raimundo decided to shake things up a little bit as next we climbed a hill with those heavy bags again.

As I walked to pick mine up I looked behind me and the men seemed to pick it up with ease this time.

'Ok, focus' I thought. I concentrated my chi in to my arms and lifted.

It seemed a lot lighter this as I placed the stick at back of my neck.

"Ready men GO!" Raimundo shouted as everyone began to run behind him.

I looked forward and realised he was shirtless.

His chest was magnificent to say the least. He was toned and had an 8 pack.

He was hot! But this time his face also seemed to scream at me.

His features were perfect, the green eyes and his brown hair. But as I looked down his smile would make my heart melt.

He looked happy and proud.

But what am I saying I couldn't be falling for Raimundo! That would be impossible.

I just shook my head at the thought of him and begun to run faster and faster and before I knew it I was at the front running ahead.

I looked back and saw Raimundo not even sweating; he was more jogging fast than running.

I knew he wasn't running full speed. That made me angry who does he think he is not putting in his all.

But then I remembered since he is the dragon of wind he should substantially faster than any normal being well not Olympians anyways, actually I wasn't sure about Olympians.

He couldn't risk conversation and rumours spreading so he had to take it easy.

We eventually got back to the bottom and instead of giving us a break, like usual he sent us to our next activities.

Everyone dispersed, I was about to move but I heard

"HIRO! Training with me" He said with a smile. I just nodded and followed.

I noticed we walked past the place where we had our last training session before.

On the way I noticed Omi dodging all the fire arrows and Jermaine breaking bricks with ease.

I also saw Clay jumping on bamboos swiftly over a river.

We were all progressing very fast.

I guess last night was a change for everyone.

As I looked forward I realised Raimundo stopped in the middle of nowhere. We were quite far from the camp but not too far.

"Erm, Rai….Sir I mean sir, why are we here?" I asked mentally slapping myself for nearly calling him by his name.

He laughed.

"We are to train, you will find out soon enough" he replied.

But before I could answer back he attacked.

I quickly blocked and fought back, no powers I reminded myself every minute or so.

Punch. Block. Kick. Block. Swipe. Jump. Kick. I knocked him down.

It may have been quick but it was tough.

My heart was pounding and I only felt a little drop trickle down my face.

He stood up, and said

"Good guess your morning achievement motivated you a lot and the other soldiers. Well done". I blushed a little at his response.

"Thank you" I said very quietly. Where did my voice go?

"Now the reason why we are here is because Dragon of Fire, I want to have a battle with you" he continues.

"Dude! You want to have a full one on one elemental battle with me. Fire vs Wind?" found it, I think to myself as I stare in shock.

He laughed again,

"Yes, there's no one around, Chi Fu is down there annoying other people other than me and we are far enough from the camp so no one will hear us"

I am still staring at him in shock at what he is proposing. Then I realised and began to smile this could be fun.

"Ok" I said. He just wore the cutest smile any girl would die for. 'Damn it's happening again' I think to myself. I quickly shake those thoughts as I see him stand in front of me and bow.

I bow back knowing as soon I look up he will attack. Which he did.

Raimundo jumped higher than usual, obviously using the wind, and begins spiralling down ready give me a hard kick.

I quickly back flip out the way and lit both my arms on fire. I feel so FREE! I love it!

As he looks up I ran towards him attacking with the arms on fire.

He is soo fast, he dodged all my moves, then I saw it the opening. With my right arm I elbowed him in the side.

He stumbles down but catches himself up again.

CRAP! This guy is good.

When I turn around both his arm rush forward as he send a rush of wind towards me.

I feel it as I begin to fly backwards until my back it the tree. OUCH! Now that hurt and he just stood there smiling thinking he won. Hell no! Anger rushed threw me.

I felt a branch and decided to jump from branch to branch on the tree until I get high enough.

I eventually did and saw a very confused look on his face, perfect.

That's when I jumped out and did a couple of somersaults towards him. My body began to light on fire the further I went down.

Then It collided my body in his. I landed ground but he we gone backwards. Still not as far as I went but I was pretty close.

I wore the most biggest smirk on my face,

"Is that all you got _captain_?" I say very smugly.

"You're asking for it" Raimundo replies smiling as he stands up.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" I hear him yell.

I see a tornado like thing come to me. There was no way to dodge it.

"What th.." I was cut off by the powerful wind rushing me up in the air.

I wanted to scream so badly but that will cause too much attention and my cover would be blown.

I don't know how to scream like a man.

As I begin to fall I realise this wasn't gonna be a movie moment.

He wasn't gonna catch me, that would be plain weird i'm a guy.

Stupid guy, I wanted to feel what it would feel like in his arms.

Why am I even thinking about this? I am about to fall to my doom of pain!

As I braced myself for the pain it never came.

Instead I felt some arms undermine.

"wow there. You ok?" he said as he doesn't exactly catch me in his arms but helps the fall A LOT!

I look up,

"Your eyes are beautiful" I say in my normal voice SHIT!

"Excuse me?" He says as he looks down at me with a confused look.

"err…I mean that was one heck of an attack, it could of knocked me right out" I say trying to change the subject.

"Thanks for the catch" I continue.

"Ohh, no worries. I can't have one of my soldiers injured before the battles now can we? I made that move up when I was younger" he tells me as he helps me up.

We begin to walk back to the camp and he tells me how he practiced a lot growing up and he only perfected that move a while ago.

I was witnessing a whole new Raimundo. That whole tough guy persona was gone, he seems like a genuinely nice guy.

When we get back to camp it was time I went to cannon practise. I left and realised my feeling for him were growing, DAMN!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

(Somewhere in a forest)

Nothing was heard. Only a group of men who were chattering away.

Chase young was on top of trees cutting it down with his mighty sword he hardly ever uses.

"SQWAAAAKKKKK" came the sound of chases hawk as it flew down handing chase a child's small doll.

He examined the doll carefully before jumping down the tree and consulting with his team.

Wuya was just there lighting trees on fire, Jack and Katnappe were just talking and Hannibal Roy was just sitting down. They all perked up when they saw Chase walk towards them.

"What do you see?" He said sternly as he threw Wuya the doll first and it made its way down the line.

"Black pine….From the high mountains"

"White horse hair, emperial stallions"

"Sulphur from cannons" Hannibal finished as he handed it back to Chase young.

"This play thing came from a village in the Tan-Shao pass, the emperial army is waiting for us there" Chase stated.

Ashley just scoffed,

"we can avoid them easily" she said. But only to receive Chase Young shaking his head slowly.

"The quickest way to Fung is through that pass. Besides a little girl will be missing her doll" Chase young finished.

"We should go return it to her" Jack added. Chase Young just grinned and nodded,

"Exactly".

**Well, I bet I know what you're thinking two updates in one week? Yea I know it's not like me but I really wanted to treat you guys for waiting really long for chapter 12 and the chapters you are going to wait for after next week. So here it was, hope you enjoyed it. You know what to do and thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**KIMIKO POV **

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" Dojo keeps repeating to me as I undress by a really big pond.

"Dojo, I have been working really hard, being a man and training. BUT I refuse to smell like one so I am taking a rinse" I reply to him nearly finished.

"But you're the dragon of fire you will be weakened, and besides whatever if the men doesn't wash out their socks. You will get used to it" He replied as he closed his eyes with his ears and I jumped in to the pond.

The cool blue water felt very refreshing and nice.

As my head peaked back to the top I pushed my wet hair back to get out of my face.

"Ok that's enough now, cold water can be dangerous for the dragon of fire, you can evaporate it or cause a big explosion if not careful!" Dojo said holding out a tiny towel around his size.

I just giggled.

"Come on Dojo I think I can control my emotions enough to not let happen. If your so worried why don't you go stand guard?" I asked.

He just mumbled something under his breath and walked away.

**NORMAL POV**

"Oh Dojo, just go stand watch whilst I blow our secret with my stupid and selfish habits" Dojo mocked as he walked towards cricky.

Cricky just squeaked a few times before male laughter and stumping began to be heard.

As Dojo opened his eyes to see what the commotion, out came Omi, Clay and Jermaine running towards the pond undressing at the same time.

"Haha Come on!" Jermaine yelled as Clay threw his boxers back not knowing it landed on Dojo's face.

Dojo poked his head through a hole in the boxers and began to panic.

"Oooo were DOOMED! There are a few things I know their bound to notice!" Dojo said to Cricky before running off to save Kimiko.

"Haha eat my sand Jermaine!" Omi yelled catching Kimiko's attention.

Her head turned instantly to the source and realised it as the three boys.

She sunk her head in the water so only her eyes and top head could be seen.

Omi jumped first then Jermaine.

Instead of following the first two Clay decided to make things more interesting.

"CANNON BALL!" he yelled as he jumped in causing a very big wave.

Kimiko knew she had to get out somehow before she was noticed.

Just as the wave splashed her in her face she grabbed a lilypad next to her hiding her face and slowly moving behind a rock.

But it was too late.

"HEY look it's HIRO!" Omi yelled.

She moved the lily pad out of her face and decided she had to respond.

"Oh hey guys! Ermm whats up? I was just have a wash, now I'm done so I'm gonna go". Kimiko said putting on her male voice.

"Wait Hiro" Jermaine said swimming towards Kim.

"Look I know we were jerks to you before so let's start over. I'm Jermaine" Her continued holding out his hand for Kimiko to shake it.

She did and without knowing as she withdrew her hand it smacked on Clay's chest.

Kimiko's face quickly changed from nervous to shocked.

She turned around to look at Clay.

"Well hello partner, I'm Clay" Clay said pulling of a lilly pad that managed to get stuck on him.

"Hello Clay" Kimiko said as she waved.

"And I am Omi!" Omi yelled as three heads turned to him to see him sitting cross legged on a water seat that he was controlling.

Kimiko's head quickly turned away as she didn't want to see his private area.

"The ultimate Dragon of water, and there's nothing you basic warriors can do about it" he continued.

All their heads suddenly turned to Jermaine who began to talk,

"Oh yeah? I bet Hiro and I can take you" Jermaine said nudging Kimiko's shoulder as he got in to a fighting position.

Freaked out, and hiding her face Kimiko began to get away

"Actually I wouldn't want to take him anywhere" She said hastily

Jermaine's face dropped.

"But Hiro, we have to fight!"

"No we don't, why don't we just close our eyes and swim around" Kimiko said immediately, hoping they would do a such.

But nope.

"Come on" Jermaine tried to persuade but this time pulling her by her arm playfully.

Kimiko just looked stuck when suddenly,

"OW!" Jermaine yelled as he let go of her arm instantly and jumped up in the water.

Kimiko took a sigh in relief as she finally had her arm back.

However Jermaine was the complete opposite he shook his head vigorously in hope to find what bit me.

"What bit m.." He was interrupted by the sight of a special green dragon, who's head popped up from the water.

"AHHH SNAKE!" he yelled as Clay and Omi ran to the rock so the believed to be snake wouldn't be able to get to them.

Kimiko realised this was her way out and made her escape.

"Some ultimate warrior" Jermaine said as the three boys sat on the rock in hope the 'snake' would leave.

However Omi only responded by kicking him off the rock and in to the large pond and received giggles from Clay.

However Kimiko finally made it to the nearby land and whistled for Khan to come to her.

When he did she wrapped her towel around her curvy body and began squeezing her hair.

"ooo, that was close" She said as if a big weight has been taken off her soldier. Soon she was met by an annoyed Dojo brushing his teeth with his tooth brush and toothpaste.

"NO! That was despicable and Disgusting!. YOU OWE ME KIM!" Dojo replied between brushes.

As Kimiko pushed her back she just thought of one thing,

"I never want to see a naked man again" she said as she looked up and almost by magic was an entire group naked men running to have a bath.

She just stood there eyes gaping at what she just witnessed.

Khan shook his head and made horse noises matching the awkwardness he knows Kimiko just felt.

Dojo on the other hand just began walking forward,

"Don't look at me, I am not biting anymore buts".

* * *

As Kimiko was walking towards her her and perfecting her bun she heard some yelling coming from raimundo and Chi Fu's tent.

(Inside)

"You think you trained them well enough? Huh, they wouldn't last one minute against the Heylin" Chi fu paced and yelled.

Raimundo was just sitting down,

"They completed their training" He replied in retaliation,

Chi Fu stopped dead in his track and got all up in Rai's face,

"Those Boys are not fit to be soldiers as you are to be captain", Raimundo stiffened his face at that comment,

"Wanna a breath mint there?" Raimundo spoke without thinking,

"excuse me?" Raimundo stumbled again as he just realised what he actually said,

"Errmm…uhh…nothing" Raimundo sighed in defeat.

"Once the general read my report your troops will never see battle" Chi Fu continued whilst turning his back and walking to the the other side of the tent and back.

But unbeknownst to them outside stood a mini dragon named Dojo listening in on their argument,

"Oh no he don't, I worked too hard to get Kim in to this war, this person is wrecking my plans". He spoke to Cricky.

(Back inside)

Raimundo's anger was boiling to a peak now, he stood up and grabbed Chi Fu's clipboard,

"listen, We are NOT finished!" He yelled as his anger was getting the best of him. The tent started to shake a bit as unknown to Raimundo, his wind was beginning to blow hard.

Chi Fu looked around in confusion and that's when it rang in his head, calm down.

So he did and when he slowed down the wind Chi Fu just looked forward to continue,

"Be careful captain, as you superior I suggest you don't handle my clipboard again, the general may be you father but I am the _emperor's council_" Chi Fu said removing Raimundo's hand from the board.

As they began to walk towards the tent door, Chi Fu stopped and Raimundo clenched his fist tight, tight enough you could say his fists where pale.

"Oh yes, and by the way I got that job all on my own, your dismissed" Chi Fu said smugly.

Raimundo didn't stay another second in that tent with him as he quickly stomped out.

As he walked out he lifted his head and saw Kimiko.

He didn't stop but he did give her eye contact.

As he got closer Kimiko put on her man voice,

"Hey, you keep him still and I burn" she said forming a small fireball in her palm and let out a few small nervous laughs.

He just continued to walk past and whispered,

"Don't tempt me".

Seeing how this wasn't cheering him up, she saw him walking away, and decided to be herself and not Hiro,

"For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain" she said catching his attention.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn his head completely.

He just watched her from the corner of his eye a bit surprised but he knew he had to go blow out some steam. So he just looked forward and continued walking.

After he continued walking Kimiko just stared at him smiling.

"I saw that" Dojo said crossing his arms.

Catching Kimiko's attention, she looked down and replied,

"what?"

"You like him don't you?" Dojo replied all smugly.

"pff No! Whatever Dojo!" Kimiko replied trying to keep her 'whatever' attitude.

"hmm hmm Go to your tent!" Dojo ordered her. Kimiko just shook her head and giggled and began to walk away. But not before turning her head slightly to see if she could still see him and smile.

When she was out of hearing range Dojo began to think,

"You know Cricky, I think it's about time we put this war in our own hands".

* * *

**HI GUYS! Sorry I couldn't update last week I have to do a lot of revision and I was gonna update on Friday but I call from my friend who got her heart broken and shattered in pieces so I had to be there for her but that meant missing a days worth of revision for my exams coming soon. **

**Anyways I wasn't even going to update but I was looking through my emails and I saw a review by guest who I felt I had to update for so here it is. I know it's not as long as usual but I should be revising for my german exam tomorrow so I need to that! I am going to drop a bombshell, I have exams all of may and june so the earliest I can update is July because I break up on the 19****th**** if I don't update in early july I will defo update then!**

**But on a lighter note also guest has inspired me to do something different so I am going to do a review reply!**

**Guest: **Thank You SOOOOOO MUCH for your reviews you have no idea how much they have pushed me to write this chapter and it's just really nice to hear all those nice comments I can't thank you enough and I am glad you enjoy this story! Don't thank me THANK YOU!

**Shannonigans: **YAY! A new reviewer thanks so much for your review it means a lot. Thanks!

**MissLadyK18: **I'm glad you like the crossover and enjoying the story I am here to please. Thanks for the review it really does mean a lot! I will update as soon as I can ;)

**Hoani: **AHH! I'm part French too but I'm Mauritian so I mainly speak Creole! Your English is fine! I'm glad you enjoy this story thanks for the review! Merci beacoup ton bein bein genial!** (p.s I didn't use google translate so I hope I got it right!)**

**Superstar: **Thanks for the review! Here's the next update but sorry the next one will be a while

**Someone: **Thanks so much for the review it really does keep me going, hope you enjoy what's to come next! ;)

**Sunfire4224: **Thanks for the review! And don't worry I will!

**Left-to-die: **Thanks for the review! Soo sorry I cut it off there, I know your reviewed three chapters ago but hopefully you enjoyed the chapters I posted!

**aiko3koutaforever****: **Thanks for the review I know you reviewed three chapters ago and sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed the recent chapters!

**XxBraveSoulxX: **Thanks for the review! I know you reviewed three chapters ago so sorry about that but I'm glad you liked it. Mulan is one of my favourite Disney movies too!

**AliceXS: **Hola mi Español Chica! GRACIAS por mi opiniones! (**p.s I didn't use google translate so I hope I got it right!) **You're great! And I hope you're enjoying the story!

**Xiaolin Showdown Fan 12345: **Thanks for your review! Great to have support and sorry I am replying late but I want you to know thanks a lot and I hope you are enjoying the story!

**Silvermoss94 : **Thanks for your review! It means a lot that your helping me out! I hope I added more original ideas and thanks! Hope you're enjoying the story

**Well fellow readers that's all for today! But I think I will start to do this more often it feels good to reply to reviews! Hope you enjoyed it and you know what to do! **


End file.
